


The Phone Call

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於Colin上周在火車站被目擊，跟Bradley Instagram 更新的奇妙笑話的靈感 XP<br/>Col視點為主 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> 想嘗試看看英文對話夾雜，不是很熟悉，請多包涵啦～

當Colin坐上Bristol往Cardiff的火車，  
習慣性地將自己的手機網路打開，  
每個月只習慣用少少的網路流量，  
也沒有裝什麼通訊軟體，  
就是收收Email，看看有什麼不急的資訊。

一手打開剛剛在櫃台邊的店裡買的堅果零食，  
才正要咬下一口的時候...

「這什麼啊？」

【What a terrible doctor! He would know nothing!  
Gotta let you know    Bradley】

附加照片如下：

[](http://i.imgur.com/LWgOdA3.jpg)

「噗！哈哈哈～」  
還好他還沒吃下堅果，不然不是噴出來了嗎？  
這都是什麼啊！  
還敢說他的幽默很奇怪～ 

這是一個關於 Jon Snow 的笑話，  
一個 game of thrones 的笑話。  
他一瞬間就懂了，立刻就爆笑了～  
梅林幾年的拍攝下來，他跟Bradley了笑點簡直一模一樣的低，  
他們就是 a pair of weirdos。

Colin迅速的回覆Email。

【It's lucky that you don't have gone to this doctor】

 

另一頭，Bradley看到Email訊息的時候還驚詫了一下，  
居然回Email了！  
然後看到內容的瞬間，他也立刻爆笑了～  
想也沒多想，立刻回撥了電話。

 

『Col?』  
『So you're in London now?』  
『Just arrived. You saw my joke. How was that?』  
『Brilliant』  
伴隨著Colin軟軟的笑聲。

兩人斷斷續續地話家常...

『I gonna take that text on my instagram』  
『You mean,"It's lucky that you don't have gone to this doctor"?』  
『C'mon! It's funny!』  
『Right...I believe only two of us would understand this weird joke』  
『At least I've got you』  
『...Brad...』  
『I miss you』  
『Me too』

 

握著電話的手，不覺有點顫抖...  
語氣裡開始透著濃濃的眷戀。

『It's weekend, take your time, have a good rest. You crazy workaholic.』  
『Haha...I know. So...you really don't want to come over? To Cardiff?』  
『No.I better not interrupt you.』  
『You are not...』  
『Col! You knew it. I'll tie you up on the bed the whole day long, and won't let you go anywhere.』  
『...』  
總是語不驚人死不休的說出那些煽情又甜蜜的話，  
現在可是大廳廣眾欸！他就坐在火車上...  
臉頰跟雙耳不爭氣的紅了。

『Besides, I'll let you make it up for me anyway』  
電話那頭傳來了Bradley帶了點深長意味的笑。  
『Take whatever you want』  
Colin壓低音量，小小聲地說，帶著些許的潮紅跟羞澀。  
『Trust me. I will.』

從心開始到所有的一切，  
Bradley席捲了他的世界。

『I have to go. Friends are shouting.』  
『OK』  
『I love you』  
『me too』

掛上了電話，Colin還有點恍神，  
望著手機發呆了半晌。

即使是周末，他也沒辦法得閒，  
有下周的劇本要讀，有資料要研究...  
還有即將要開拍的電影的很多東西要準備，  
他的確是非常忙碌的；  
Bradley清楚的知道這一點，而不要他到處奔波，  
犧牲了兩個人可以見面的時間，要他留在Cardiff好好休息。

 

只要一見面，就會想要擁抱彼此，  
想要把心完全交給另一個人，  
想要依賴著他，忘記身為工作狂演員－Colin Morgan的自己。

因為很清楚這樣的Colin，所以總是更加替他設想...  
對於Bradley這樣的貼心覺得很感動，  
但是也很寂寞...或許人都是不容易滿足的吧？

光是聽到聲音，就會想要擁抱；  
擁抱之後，想要親吻；  
親吻過後，就想要更深層的歸屬；  
更甚想要綑綁佔有...

 

這一切，也都是遇到了Bradley James之後才領悟到的。

 

「呼」  
Colin嘆了口氣，打開劇本，繼續啃著他的堅果點心。  
火車，持續往Cardiff前進，天色朦朧。

 

完


End file.
